


The Sky Grows Darker

by MasonMac



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Frisk, Good Chara, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonMac/pseuds/MasonMac
Summary: What happens when Frisk goes on genocide on the surface?





	The Sky Grows Darker

“W-WELL, THAT’S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED… BUT…ST…STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON’T THINK SO! I… I PROMISE…”

_floosh_

Pathetic. You had heard the legends of the monsters and how they kill all the humans who fall into Mt. Ebott. You ‘befriended’ them and ‘helped’ break the barrier. But, you wanted power, not weak ‘friends’ that only loved you for breaking the barrier.

_Please Frisk…! Don’t kill the monsters…! They haven’t done anything to you!_

**Don’t you understand Chara? They wouldn't last a second without me, i'm just putting them out of their misery.**

**===============================================**

“PAPYRUS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!” Sans had been calling for his brother for ages and the gnawing feeling in his heart was growing… He hoped that nothing bad happened to his brother… He made a promise to **him** , and he wasn’t the one to break them. But, Papyrus wasn’t at home and no one else had seen him in town either. Sans was growing **very** worried. Once Undyne found out that her best friend was nowhere to be seen, she had gotten the old canine unit back together to find him, but so far, they’ve had no luck. Asgore had gotten the human government to be on search for him along with the old royal guard and were about as much having the same luck as Undyne. Frisk had also mysteriously disappeared and Toriel was growing hysterical about losing another kid.

“Paps! Com’n! My old bones can’t keep this on forever bro!” Sans ran into an alley on the outskirts of town and he noticed a pile of dust… with a scarf on top. A RED scarf that looked just like Papyrus’… “bro… n-no! thi… this can’t be happening!” At this point, tears were flowing down Sans face and fell onto the dust pile... Sans’ left eye was glowing with blue and yellow colors swirling around it. Sans was **PISSED OFF**. “… bro, i know i wasn’t as cool as you… but, i won’t let this… dirty **brother** killer get away.” Sure, humans had been uneasy at first when monsters announced their existence, and humans were stronger then monsters, but the killer **wanted** him dead… Well… he was gonna make sure that this murderer gets a very **bad time…**

**===============================================**

Meanwhile…

                You were on your way to Undyne’s place to _hopefully_ sneak attack on her, but knowing how many resets it took to get past her… “Hey punk! Glad to see you’re safe! Everybody’s been looking for you!” Fantastic! “Hey Undyne? Can I get some of that golden flower tea?” I grinned, knowing that she would be distracted. “Nothing less for my favorite human!” If Undyne could get even more passionate, she just did. You waited a good minute to make sure Undyne was distracted, well it was now or never.

“Undyne?” You whispered. “Yeah fr-…!” You stabbed her right into her heart. “Fr-fri...sk? w    h    y    ?”

_floosh_

_Chara simply watched in horror as you dusted Undyne._

**_So, who do you think we should kill next?_ **

_Please… Frisk! I’ll do anything! Reset and don’t kill anyone!_ You could tell that Chara would be crying right now if they had a body. You grinned as you walked away from Undyne’s house. Next was that damn scientist.

No! NO! Alphys watched in horror as Undyne was killed by the human on screen. “N-no! P-please! Un...Undyne!” Alphys was in tears at that point. “I-I have to w-warn the o-others!” Alphys **had** to let the others know! But the power in the lab was mostly out since they were trying to connect the C.O.R.E. to the rest of the city, so she had to go to Asgore’s house directly. “Going somewhere doctor?” Alphys instantly froze, sweating harder than before. “Wh-who’s there?” She was scanning the room around her when she noticed a child wearing a blue and pink sweater at the corner of her eye. “Aww… You don’t remember me? It’s me, Frisk!” Frisk was grinning manically as they started to approach her. “Hold on, let me get the this on camera!” Grinned Frisk as they took out a handheld camera. “N-no! Mettaton! Sans! Anyone!” _But nobody came…_ "Don't worry Alphy', i'll send this to the people that you ruined their lives of." The last thing the camera’s picked up until the cameras went off was a pile of dust… and a dusty lab coat in the middle of the room.

_…_

**Speechless? Not my best work but it worked.**

***4 left =)**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, sorry if its bad


End file.
